


When Narcotics Hit hard

by howsharry



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: After Mission, Amnesia, Eggsy under narcotics, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry's worried, M/M, Merlin is God, Roxy is a Little Shit, kind of, post-sugery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsharry/pseuds/howsharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy wakes up after a sugery but things are different. There's a handsome man sitting next to him and a scottish God and a young Lady are laughing in the background. Nothing changed, really, he just has no idea what the fuck is going on.</p><p>Hopefully you know this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUGkUhqtvU0</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Narcotics Hit hard

Narcotics have always hit Eggsy Unwin hard, which is good, because he doesn’t feel the doctors remove a giant splinter of the length of his forearm from his thigh. But he’s always kind of groggy when he wakes up after surgery.

The room is blurry and dull, cream colors, the smell of disinfection and overall clinical cleanness. Next thing he notices are the sounds and voices surrounding him, speaking from afar, talking to him soothingly. 

It doesn’t take him long after that to come back to his senses, not metaphorically speaking. Processing everything is still a bit hard, so far Eggsy’s mind is sleepy and satisfied. He doesn’t complain.

“Hey”, a rough voice talks to him and he can connect it with a face soon after it appears in his field of view.

“Who are you?”, Eggsy asks, squinting his eyes.

The person turns away again with a worried look on his face. It’s a man, Eggsy can see that.

“What’s wrong with him, Merlin?”, the person sounds alarmed. “He doesn’t remember me.”

“Nothing, just the narcotics”, an accented voice answers. Scot, clearly. Eggsy smiles, he’d always found that way of speaking amusing.

“Ask him his name or something, he’ll remember everything soon.”

The man turns around to Eggsy again and the drugged boy can finally focus on his face. Seems familiar, but he can’t quite place it.

“What’s your name?”, the man asks bluntly. 

“I’d like to know that, too”, Eggsy replies muttering. His tongue is so heavy and dry...

“For god’s sake!”, another, slightly higher voice utters. A young lady, Eggsy presumes and tries to wrap his mind around why a young lady would sit in this room. Which leads to the question of why anyone is in here, including himself.

He turns his gaze back to the man at his side. It’s easier to concentrate on him than on abstract coherence. 

“God, you’re beautiful”, Eggsy mumbles, reaching out to touch the man’s soft face. There are some wrinkles, at his eyes and his forehead, around his mouth. He wants to touch the thin line of the lips but ends in dodging the nose instead. The nose is surprisingly nice, too. 

The Scot snorts from the other end of the room, Eggsy can now make out his silhouette. 

“It’s the truth”, Eggsy laments, pointing a finger at the handsome guy. How could anyone neglect this loveliness? “He’s gorgeous.”

Handsome smiles fondly at him and takes Eggsy’s hand into his own, carefully fingering the little plastic tube coming out of it’s back. What’s that shit?, Eggsy frowns at himself.

“We’re a little disoriented, are we?”, Handsome asks and raises a brow. Posh bastard, comes to Eggsy’s mind, but he likes this man. 

Then a sudden realization hits him, a painful doubt. 

“Wait a minute, am I dead?”, he stutters, balling his hands. “Is this heaven? Is god a Scot?”

The Scot grunts in an amused way while Handsome just keeps on smiling like an idiot.  
“Are ya an angel?”

“He’s your boyfriend”, the lady interposes with a melodramatic sigh, “even though he doesn’t like to be called by it.”

Eggsy gasps. “No!”, he shakes his head which just creates more fuzz, “no, ya not.”

“I am”, Handsome replies, voice like honey.

“Look at you”, Eggsy disagrees, because he’s sure they are all hoaxing him, “ya so handsome, ya smoking hot. I bet ya got some under that shirt.” 

He winks at Handsome, just in case he still got a chance with him after all that confusion, and hopes it doesn’t look too clumsy with his impaired cognition. There’s something extremely sexy about this bloke. Maybe the salt & pepper stubble on his chin?

The Scot snorts again. “Well, then consider yourself lucky.”

Handsome reaches out and pets Eggsy’s head, he looks kinda relieved. Eggsy considers barking for a second before he notices the lack of logic behind that. He isn’t a dog, is he? No. But he would definitely bark for that guy.

“Lucky?! Bruh, this is the best day of my life”, Eggsy sputters, slowly accepting his fate. If he has to be this guy’s boyfriend, he won’t complain. “I mean...look at him.”

“It’s okay, Eggsy”, Handsome shushes him, redness slowly rising in his cheeks. “You can tell me later.”

“No no no no”, the young man responds, “I’m gonna tell ya the for the rest of ma life, everywhere and every time.”

Lady and Scot sigh, Eggsy sighs too shortly after, because he thinks it’s appropriate if they do it. There’s a short silence, Eggsy just watches Handsome as Handsome watches him and he feels more and more confused by the long stares.

“So, what do I call you?”, he mumbles. 

“What do you call me?”, Handsome answers, “well, by my name obviously.”

“I can’t believe someone hooked us up without telling me ya name”, Eggsy shook his head. He’d seen this man somewhere before and he had an excellent imagination of his arse, but no fricking name at hand. He raised his right hand for a shake. “My name’s Eggsy.”

Handsome smiles again, his eyes crinkle an awful lot when he pulls Eggsy’s hand to his mouth and places a kiss on it. “I know, my love.”

“Call a nurse, Scotty”, Eggsy gasped, clutching at his heart with the other hand, “he just called me ‘ma love’!”

“I heard it”, the Scotsman replied dryly. 

“Why don’t you both just leave us alone for a bit”, Handsome suggests in the general direction of the two other voices.

“This is far too funny, I’m recording everything”, the young lady responds with a giggle.

“That’s very rude”, Eggsy says with a frown. Handsome turns to him again and leans forward to kiss his forehead.

“How very true.”

“So ya lov’ me, do ya?”, Eggsy asks confused. 

“Yes, I do. And I believe you love me too.” 

“I can’t say that yet, I’ve only known you for a few minutes”, Eggsy apologizes. “But you are very handsome.”

“You’ve said that before”, Handsome replies with a gentle nod. His shoulders are hanging down tiredly, but his eyes are fucking bright with whisky-golden color despite some dark shading under the eyeball.

“Maybe we should shag, before we plead each other love”, Eggsy explains, still confused by the situation. He’s tired himself, he knows by the way the words don’t come out as sharp as they should. “And before that ya should tell me ya name.”

“You really don’t know, do you?”, Handsome sighs, but it’s warm and comes from deep down his tummy. 

“I have a feeling I’ve seen you before, though.”

The young lady’s getting a go again. “Because you’re shagging him for a year now, jesus christ.”

“She’s cursing again”, Eggsy frowns and searches for affirmation in Handsome’s face. He’s forgotten again what he wanted to asks. Ah, name. Eggsy pokes a finger into Handsome’s chest. “What do I call ya, sexy raccoon?”

Scot’s laughing freely now and Handsome shoots him a I’m-too-old-for-that-shite face, young lady can’t contain herself either. 

“Harry, normally”, Handsome tells him then in a low voice.

“Mhh, okay. Where do you live, Harry?”

Harry smiles and leans down on Eggsy’s mattress, poking his elbows into the cushion and cupping his face on his hands because he’s clearly about to have a longer chat with Eggsy. That guy could read him the telephone book, Eggsy wouldn’t care.

“In Chiswick. We share a house.”

“So we’re flatmates?”

“We’re lovers, dummy”, Harry chuckles. “Or life-partners, if you prefer.”

“So we share a bed too, yeah?”

Harry nods, there’s a fine bright glint in his eye.

“And we’re having good sex, yeah?”, Eggsy asks further.

“I’ll play this video at the next office Christmas party”, young lady laughs.

Harry rolls his eyes and looks at Eggsy fondly again. “We do.”

Eggsy slowly remembers what their bedroom looks like, but asking Harry is much more faster and precise. 

“And when are we gunna marry?”

Harry seems startled, young lady and Scotsman draw a hitched breath. After clearing his throat, Harry tries to answer.

“Er, whenever you want, really.”

“Can we marry now? ‘Cuz I don’t wanna wake up and ya’re gone, ya know?”

“I won’t be gone”, Harry shakes his head. “And I doubt you’re fit enough for the walk down the aisle right now.”

Eggsy thinks why not? and only then feels the dull pain from his leg. Looking down, he notices the big pile of bandage. He also sees the Scotsman when he lifts his head - Merlin, he remembers - and Roxy. Ah, the puzzle slowly is putting itself together.

“Then tomorrow”, Eggsy mumbles and falls back into his pillow. “I’m tired.”

Harry nods and leans forward again to brush his lips over Eggsy’s. “Sleep a bit, my love.”

“He called me ‘ma luv’ again”, Eggsy calls to Merlin, grinning at his boyfriend. Merlin gives him a thumb up from where he sits in a visitor’s chair. 

“Come on, Eggsy, close your eyes.”

“You’ staying?”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Eggsy reaches out for Harry’s fluffy hair. Is it a bit more grey than before? Especially the sideburns. 

“I wanna cuddle ya”, Eggsy moans and pulls Harry gently by his sleeve. “Come on, sexy raccoon.”

Harry looks at him like he is the only thing in the world really and Eggsy remembers this look. He remembers getting it at Daisy’s last birthday when he dipped his nose into the frosting of her birthday cake to make her laugh, and when they lie still after sex, slowly breathing and staring at each other in comfortable silence.

Harry shoves the cover away and settles next to him on the bed, so Eggsy can put his head on the place where his arm meets his body. What’s it called again? Shoulder, yeah.

“Ya gonna be me bridesmaid, Rox”, Eggsy mumbles and feels Harry’s kisses prickle on the skin of his head. “And Merlin’s gonna be ya’s, ‘Arry.”

Harry mumbles something into his ear but Eggsy’s just fading away into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed this after all the Angst.


End file.
